


Haikyuu!!Live Together

by secretidentityX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Kissing, M/M, actually they will live in a house...not camping outside, all the volleyball team that appear in haikyuu will appear, hugging...and many more, kageyama and hinata skinship, other members pair, skinship in public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno has been invited to a volleyball camp(?) all star!!!<br/>Aobajousai , nekoma, shiratorizawa, fukurodani and many more.....what will happen to them at there .owner of that camp is actually a variety show director. ....they are being watched by the world....and many fujoshi...and fundanshi. ...they didn't even know what happens to them!!!....a reality show with the haikyuu cast.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. invited to the party of volleyball high school camping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.....I didn't even know how this idea appear inside my head...I was watching a variety show and now ....I'm writing about haikyuu+variety show......hope you enjoy it...I will regularly update this work(I will try )  
> because I have an exam this week...on the break I will write many fanfic for all the reader) Don't forget X

 

_Ding....Ding Dong. ..._

"Ugh......who is that....shut up.......I will open the door.... just a minute"

Kageyama watch over the clock .It's not even seven o'clock in morning. 

"What the- it's not even seven o'clock, who is in the world wake up other people in this kind of time"

Kageyama wake up and go towards the door. He open the door and look outside.

"WHA-Where is the bastard that ring my doorbell! !!"

While shouting like a crazy person, Kageyama saw an envelope on the floor.

"What kind of bastard that ring you doorbell so many time and only left an envelope......Is this a joke...if this is a joke I will find that bastard and kick his ass"

Kageyama ripped the envelope to see the content.

 _"Congratulations you have been invited to the Camping Of All Star Highschool Volleyball Club ._ "

"What the hell is this!!!??- Huh......there is some here too"

* * *

At Hinata's resident......

"The others members of your volleyball team will also participate, if you don't participate you will not be able to participate in any competition again....."

Hinata look at the sender address and saw the sender name.

"Ja....ja....Japanese Highschool volleyball Society.......isn't that the famous volleyball society. ....gotta call Kageyama. ...quickly"

Hinata grab his phone and dial Kageyama number. 

* * *

_"ring...ring...ring..-kachak"_

"Hello......yeah.....yeah...you got the letter too......yeah me too......yeah ok....meet you at school Hinata...bye"

Kageyama look at the letter again before getting ready for school.

He wait for Hinata at the spot they always meet up. Hinata arrived at the meeting spot ten minutes after Kageyama, he waved at Kageyama and smiled at him like an idiot.Watching over Hinata smiling like that , Kageyama suddenly feel si warm but also irritated. 

"What are you smiling at....."

Kageyama said, standing up to walk with Hinata.

"Nothing~.....you must be tired waiting for me right"

"Not really"

"Really~"

"Yeah......what would you do if I said it was tiring?"

"I would gladly drag you to the school"

"Really.....show me how you would drag me~"

Hinata look at Kageyama and tug his hand on his sleeve, he then drag Kageyama like a kid draging his parents at amusement park. Kageyama look over him with a gentle eyes, he then grab Hinata and carry him on his shoulder. 

"We will late for school if you drag me using that methods you know"

"Ka-Kageyama....let me down...it's embarrassing.

"No I will carry until we reach the school gate"

"Kageyama. ........ugh...it's no use to argue with you.."

"Yeah...cause you will never win against me~"

"Stop teasing me....Bakayama.....or I will"

"I will what?"

"I will call you Tobio in front of the team"

"Then I will call you Shouyou in front them for a week-no for a month"

"Sure for a month then.....I bet with you"

"Ok deal....well then shall we continue our way to school. ...of course with me carrying you"

"Mhhh....."

* * *

They arrive at the school, Kageyama put Hinata down and they walk toward the gym. when they arrived all the team mates has gathered inside the gym, they are wearing school uniform.Takeda sensei began to talk about ssomething. 

"Ok I know you all alredy knew the news right. But I need to tell you that you will attend the camp today and will back on........(a long silence)..on no date"

"What???!!!!"

All the team expect Tsukishima shout because of the announcement. 

"What do you mean ni date"(Daichi)

"Excuse me teacher...there must be a date on the envelope right?"(Sugawara)

Takeda sensei shake his head .

"Then it's okay for us to be absent from the school?"(Tanaka)

"Ryuu...then its mean no classes"(Noya)

"YEAH"(Noya&Tanaka)

_THUD..._

"OW...."(Noya&Tanaka)

"Shut up.....stop talking about not attending class....we will attend class over there to right?"(Enoshita)

"We don't know the activities that we will participate over there yet"(Takeda sensei)

"So do we don't have to tell our parents?"(Asahi)

"Oh yeah...call your parents now...tell them that you have to go to a very long training camp and you don't know when will you come back"(Ukai)

"Ukai-san when will the bus arrive?"(Takeda sensei)

"They will arrive in thirty minutes"(Ukai)

"You heard what Ukai-san said right. ..so please call your parents now"(Takeda sensei)

They call their parents and beg them so they can go

* * *

(20 minute has pass)

"So who can go?"

Ukai said, all raised their hand except for the two person. It's Enoshita friend .

"So I will give you two responsibility for taking care this place, make sure this place always clean and tidy.  Don't forget to practice. "

Ukai watch over the team and sighed.

"So it's all star huh.....well then lets go"

"Go!!!!"(all)

They get on the bus, Hinata is sitting beside Kageyama while the others with their own partner. 

"Tobio...."

"Ummhh...what is it Shouyou? "

"Hope we can play volleyball there right Tobio..."

"If course we would play volleyball there Shouyou"

"Yeah"

Hinata said and laid his head on Kageyama shoulder. 

"Ummm.....Tsukki.....Kageyama just called Hinata Shouyou right and Hinata called Kageyama tobio...."

Yamaguchi said whispering to Tsukishima. 

"Heh....they're so gay"

Said Tsukishima with an evil smile on his face.

"Stop with that face Tsukki"

"What face?"

" The face with evil grin on it"

"Why do you hate it?"

"No.....of course no....it's no way I could hate what you do"

Tsukishima put his hand around Yamaguchi neck and other hand on his head. He pet Yamaguchi head and said.

"Just shut up and relax you idiot "

Tsukishima said while petting Yamaguchi head gently. 

"Yeah......"

Yamaguchi said and lean his head on Tsukishima shoulder like Hinata.

The bus go to a very far place.They saw a big wall, the bus arrived at the front gate and drive in after the gate open up. Inside the wall there is like a whole city but empty, only filled with some people it's around fifty or more people. The bus arrived at the place they will lived and go to the outside world. They're not the first one who arrived there are also volleyball team from nekoma, aobajousai, fukorodani and many more.

"HAHH.......!!!!??????"

All the people over there shout from the shock. 

"WHA-WHAT.....why are you guys here !!!????......Tobio are we mistaken for somewhere else!!??"

"I don't know about it Shouyou"

Oikawa look at them an said.

"Why are two using your first name??? Well what a suprise to see you here right. ...Iwachan. (wink)"

"Yeah....what a suprise"

"Wait a minute Iwachan. ..what with that lack of reaction........I told you to be more mean to them"

"Yeah"

"Iwachan. ......"

Hinata saw kuroo and kenma...also bokuto and akashi..and the rest of other team.

"Sup....Shouyou"(Kenma)

"Hello....chibi chan and the rest of team"(Kuroo)

"HEY HEY HEY....why are so late to the party"(Bokuto)

"Nice to meet you again"(Akashi)

.......... (To be continued)

Next time... their lives in the place will be writen..so wait for it ^O^ 

 

 


	2. The group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are being separated into a group. .........

"How did we end with this people? "(Kageyama)

"Yeah"(Hinata)

They look at each other and sigh. Oikawa notice it and snapped. 

"Tobio-chan....don't you glad to be with us"he said showing his fist in front the two of them.

"Stop it Oikawa, you're embarrassing me" Iwaizumi said pulling Oikawa away from Kageyama. 

"Iwachan....you're no fun"He said pouting his mouth. 

"Akashi.....this is our housemates from now on right" Bokuto said smiling at Akashi.

"That what happen....beside...what a big house this is"Akashi said look at the house that is in front them.

They all gathered up because of the rule. Its all happen earlier. 

* * *

"GATHER UP PLEASE!!!" A robot appear in front them.

"Tobio. ...a robot is talking...it is talking"Hinata shout. 

"Ye-Yeah....it isn't a dream right? Punch me if I'm dreaming"

Oikawa come toward tgem and punch Kageyama stomach.

"Oh my.....it isn't a dream "(wink)

"Tobio!!"

"Ouch"

"Please pair up and pick a ball for each pair" the robot order them.

"Shouyou, you and me right"

"Of course"

Kageyama and Hinata go in front and pick a small ping pong ball. It has a number written on it [2]

"Pair that got number one please gather here"

" Number two here"

"Ah...Tobio let's go"

"Let's go"

They run towards the place that the robot mention. They saw Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Akashi.

"Tobio-chan~, what are doing here?"

"That what we should say"

"What number do you got Bokuto-san"Hinata said 

"Number two"

"What about grand king"

"Two". (Pouting his mouth)

"What about the two fo you" Iwaizumi said pinching Oikawa mouth.

"The same as you all"

"Mhmmmhmm....."Oikawa trying to say something, but his mouth is still pinched by Iwaizumi. 

"Oikawa are trying to say something? " Iwaizumi release his hand from Oikawa mouth.

"Iwachan. ..it hurt you know"

"Oh....sorry"

"By the way, are we gonna live together? "

"Live together? " Kageyama and Hinata asked.

"Yeah, the robot give us an address a little while ago when you're not here yet"(Iwaizumi)

"even give us key"(Akashi)

"And instructions"(Bokuto)

"Really"

"Ugh....I'm gonna live with this duo freak"Oikawa said clinging to Iwaizumi and pretending to cry.

"Shut up shittykawa"

"Iwachan...so mean.."

"By the way Bokuto-san what are doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hand"

"Oh...I'm hugging you"

"That's why I ask, why??"

"It's cold...and you look so warm"

"Ugh....let me go"

"No"

"Bokuto let me go while I'm still nice"

"No way"

A fist fly towards his face but he dodge it and hit Kageyama. 

"Tobio!!!"

"Oh...sorry"Akashi said with a expressionless face.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Tobio-chan are hurt....hahhahah"

"Ugh...it is the second time I got hit today"

"Poor Kageyama" Iwaizumi said while his hand is on Oikawa mouth.

"Please go to the address that been given by you all"

The robot said. They go inside a train and go to the mentioned address. They walk until they reached their destination. They saw a big house in front them. Kageyama and Hinata are holding hands while Oikawa is clinging on Iwaizumi hand and Bokuto is jumping everywhere like a dog while Akashi is holding Bokuto shirt. 

Kageyama release Hinata hand . That what happened before. 

* * *

* * *

"Let's go inside" Bokuto said with a sparkling eyes. 

"Who got the key?"(Akashi)

"Isn't it you Oikawa"(Iwaizumi)

"No, I thought you had it Iwachan"(Oikawa)

"No, what about you two"(Iwaizumi)

"No"(Kageyama&Hinata)

"Let just kick the door until it break"(Bokuto)

"Yeah let's go"(Oikawa)

Iwaizumi grab Oikawa and Akashi grab Bokuto.

They wait outside the house for one hour. Until Bokuto felt something inside his pocket.

"Wait a minute. ....what is this?"

"It is the key baka...!!!!"

"Iwachan can I punch him"

"Sure after you I'm gonna hit him"

"Kageyama.....wait"

"Let me go, I want to punch him"

"Now..now...let's go inside you all"

Bokuto said quickly opening the door. They go inside and they saw the room.

"Wow....."-to be continued.

* * *

* * *

"They don't realise that they're being watched by the world of fujoshi and fundanshi"(narrator)

"Will they be happy in this place? Or will there be drama"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it leave a kudos and I will update it as fast as I could. ..cause I have exam at High school. ..and need to study (even though I will not study) well that all I want to tell you all don't forget X


End file.
